


The day that changed our lives

by thiswillendinflames



Series: When our lifes changed [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, Vows, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswillendinflames/pseuds/thiswillendinflames
Summary: Two years ago at their best friend's wedding, Simon and Baz spent a weekend together, where they found love in each other's arms.Now is the time for them to stand in the aisle in front of their friends and family, showing their love as they start a new chapter of their lives.





	The day that changed our lives

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't think I was going to go back to this Simon and Baz, but I really needed it to write a wedding and I just start to write yesterday and this came out.  
You don't have to read the story before this one to understand, but I think it would be nice to know better the characters that I wrote.  
I hope you enjoy.

**Simon**

I was about to freak out any minute now. It had so many things to be done, in such little time, but neither Agatha nor Penny let me help. Even though I am the wedding planner, they didn't let me do anything today and I was almost freaking out.

"Is your wedding day, Simon. Today you just have to relax and enjoy." Penny's words keep coming back to me as I try to relax and enjoy.

But I can't.

I'm going to get married.

With Baz.

I can't keep a smile away from my face. I can't believe I could be this happy. I still can't believe I have Baz.

I smile remembering when he proposed. Or when we proposed. It was eight months ago and we were celebrating my birthday, just the two of us. Baz made an amazing dinner, and after we ate, he started a speech that made me cry. He stopped for a moment to wipe my tears and I said: Marry me.

It was something I was thinking for some time already, and I was thinking about how I should bring that up, but after his beautiful words, I just said it. Baz looked at me and he seemed angry that I stopped his speech, shocked with my words, and then happy when he pulled me to kiss him.

"You're a nightmare, you know that?" He asked, still grinning. "If you had let me finish," He kept talking while he took a little box inside his jacket. "I would do it properly." I started to laugh, and then I kissed him again and he finished his speech and proposed to me. Properly.

It is impossible not to smile remembering that. And the days after that one, when we told our friends. They were a bit in shock, we were dating only for a year, but nothing seemed more right than that. And time was something different from us.

We have known each other since we were kids. Baz loved me since then (his words), and I was too thick to realize at that time that I did it too. But after some years, when I started to notice that I fancied boys, it was easier to see that I already fancied Baz in school and that the hate I felt it was something different.

But it was only almost two years ago that we finally got together. We spent a couple of days together before Baz had to go back to Chicago, and 52 days later he came back to me. It was my birthday too and he surprised me with his presence. And then the next day, as soon as we wake up, he looked at me and asked. 

"Move in with me?"

At first, I thought he was joking, but something in his eyes made me see that he was serious about it. So I kissed him and said yes. After that, I started to worry because our relationship was new and we could be getting ahead of ourselves. But it was perfect. 

It still is. Of course, sometimes we fight as every couple does. But still, it is perfect.

I'm so lost in my memories that I just realize that Penny was in the room when she speaks.

"Nervous?" I almost jumped, scared with her voice.

"You want to give me a heart attack on my wedding day?" I say to her.

"Of course not. Baz would never forgive me." She laughs and comes to sit by my side. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I say grinning. "I've been ready for a long time now." She smiles at me.

"I'm so happy for you two. You both deserve so much happiness in your lives."

"You don't think we are going fast?"

"No. It was a bit shocking when you both told us. But it makes sense. And you both are perfect for each other." I smile.

"Thanks, Penny. I'm so nervous. But it's in a good way."

"I know." She smiles and I remember when I talked to her before her wedding.

"I love him so much." I say, feeling my eyes tearing up.

"Believe me, everyone knows that. It's impossible not to see how much you both love each other." She takes my hand. "Ready to go?" I nod to her.

Before we could leave, I looked in the mirror to see if I'm okay. I know Baz will be perfect, and I want to look nice on his side.

"This is a nice suit," Penny says looking at me. "Baz picked it?"

"Of course, it was the only thing he said he would pick by himself." I huff.

"Well, he did a great job." Penny says and then we hear a knock on the door.

Agatha's head appears on the door. She smiles at us and says.

"Time to go." My heart seems about to explode.

But I nod and walk with my friends to be with the love of my life.

**Baz**

I couldn't believe this day had come. I was shaking so much that Micah had to help me to put the cufflinks.

"Hey." He said to me. "Just breathe. Two years ago in this same room, you told me that you had never met two people who were more perfect for each other than me and Penny and I told you that I had. I meant it at the time and I mean now. You and Simon have something very hard to find these days." He squeezes my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just so nervous." I say. "It seems that someone will wake me and I'll see that everything was just a dream."

"But it's not. You guys are very real. You're the cutest and disgusting couple that I know." He laughs. "And I mean in a good way. It is normal to be nervous, but don't worry, no one will take that from you. You'll get married to Simon." He smiles at me.

I'm gonna marry Simon.

These words are pulsing in my head since the day we got engaged. I still couldn't believe it. After thinking for so many years that I would never have Simon, he was mine. And I was his. And after today he would be my husband. I still couldn't believe it.

I never thought I was ever going to marry someone. And now I was about to get married to the man I loved since we were kids. To the love of my life.

Dev and Niall knock in the door to call us. They were the only ones who complained about the wedding. They said we were too young to do something like that. Even though Penny and Micah were already married. But I didn't care. I was always ready to get married to Simon. And now it was time.

As I walked with my friends downstairs I felt my heart beating faster, louder. I was about to get married and everything was perfect.

Some employee of Simon's company starts to organize our entry. He takes my friends and leaves me behind alone, much more nervous than before.

From where I am, I can see when our friends walk to the aisle. 

Penny and Micah walked in first, as our Man and Woman of honour, Dev and Agatha followed them, and Niall and Mordelia were the last. She became very fond of Simon since they met, it is almost like she prefers him than me. But today she asked to stay by my side of the aisle, so Niall stayed at Simon's.

I take more two deep breaths when it is my time to walk in. And then I go. We decided to walk by ourselves because Simon didn't know who he should walk in, so it's easier like that.

As I walk, I see some friends from my work, and Simon's and then my family. Daphne and my father were in front of the aisle, both of them with tears in their eyes. It was still crazy to think that my father was here, happy for me, accepting me, accepting the man I was about to marry.

After he met Simon, everything became so much easier. My father liked him as soon as they talked, and we frequently visited their house. And they frequently were at our flat.

I finally reach the aisle and then I feel Micah's hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Simon coming in my direction and all the worries just fade. He's grinning at me, and it's impossible not to grin back. 

He looks absolutely amazing in the suit I choose for him. He looks like a dream. This day seems like something that came out of my dreams. He reaches the aisle and stands in front of me. I take his hand because I need to touch him, any part of him.

"Hey." He says in a low voice.

"Hey." I say, smiling like a child on a Christmas morning.

And then the ceremony starts. If I am honest, I can't pay attention to anything that is said. I only keep looking at Simon, and he looks at me and it takes all my self-control to not just kiss him right now. But then comes our vows. Simon asked to go first, which is terrible because I know I'll cry.

"Baz," he starts. "I'm terrible with words, but I swear I tried my best." He laughs. "I know a lot of people like to talk in their vows about the first time they met and love at first sight, but for us, it was a bit different. I think it's safe to say that we hated each other at first sight." This time I laughed with him. "We spent so many years fighting, and pretending that we hated each other that I was relieved when our paths went different ways and I stopped seeing you. But different from what I thought, I wasn't better without you and the relief I felt first, soon became something different and I started to miss you. It took me too much time to figure it out that I wanted to see you again, that I never really had hated you, but still I didn't know what to do with that. I didn't know what my true feelings were. Until another wedding, almost two years ago, in this same place. I was so stressed out and anxious to make everything perfect for our best friends that I almost forgot I had to see you again. And then when I did see you I was anxious for another reason. But instead, the prat that I was used to, I met someone almost different. Someone who I started to like to talk and to be with, and soon I realized that you weren't different at all, I just hadn't met you in the right way. And when I did, it was impossible not to fall in love with you." I feel my eyes burning with tears. "It was impossible to pretend that I didn't love you for all those years. Because I did. Now that I think about all the time we have met, I know that I loved you all this time, and I was just too thick to realize." He looks at me and I see, under my blurred vision, that he was almost crying too. "Love, these last two years have been the best of my life and every day I thank the destiny, luck, or whatever and especially Penny and Micah, that brought you to me again. I love you, more than anything in this world, and I can't express how happy and honoured I'm for being able to spend the rest of my life by your side." He finishes and I really have to control myself to not just kiss him. He wipes my tears and at this moment I hate him for being the first to talk, how am I supposed to say my vows now?

**Simon**

It was incredibly hard not to sob while I was reading my vows. I put all my heart on it, I wanted to let Baz know at least a bit of how deep my feelings are. But I know that I can't put everything in words. I wipe his tears and then he clears his throat and starts his vows.

"Simon," I already want to cry. "we did have a rough start. We were in each other's throats for so long, and even though I regret that we didn't figure it out back then, today I feel that everything happened how it was supposed to. You said we hated each other at first sight, but I only hated you because I loved you. I hated that you, who clearly hated me, could make me feel like that. I had years trying to move on, to accept that we wouldn't end together, but I couldn't. It was stronger than me. And then Micah invited me to be his best man, and I knew I would see you again, I spent months thinking about how it would be. If maybe when I saw you again, I would be able to move on. We are here now, so clearly I didn't." We laugh. "When I saw you again, I knew that my heart was still yours, more than never. And then I decided to stop building walls around me and allowed you to see what I had hidden for so long. Slowly I started to notice that I could have a chance with you, and it felt like I was dreaming. If I'm being honest, I still think I'm. Because I never thought that I would have you, I never thought that you would love me and that we could be so happy, like we are. And if before, I thought that I loved you enough, is nothing compared to what I feel now. To how much I love you." I'm very glad that I said the vows first. I was controlling myself to not sob. "Love, the things won't be always easy and happy, but I promise to you that I'll spend the rest of our lives doing everything I can to make you the happiest person alive because I guarantee to you that this is how you make me feel. I love you, and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives, together." His hand finds mine again and I just want to pull him to me.

This time he wipes my tears as we look at each other, smiling and crying ignoring the rest of the world.

I can see that just like me, Baz wants the ceremony to end so we can kiss. Not big news, I always want to kiss him, especially when he is dressed like today. We exchange the rings still smiling more than we ever did. And then in the blink of an eye, we are married.

Baz is my husband.

And we listen to the words we were waiting for.

"And now you may kiss."

When my lips find his lips, the universe seems to make more sense than ever did. I'm his and he's mine. Like it was supposed to be, since the beginning.

**Baz**

We are married.

Simon is my husband.

And finally, I'm allowed to kiss him.

"I love you." He says when we break the kiss.

"I love you." I say it back. We look around us and see our friends and family cheering us on. "Let's go?" I say to my husband. And then I smile with that thought. He takes my hand grinning and I know he is thinking the same.

As we walk together in the middle of so many people who care about us, and who are happy for us and having Simon's warm hand on mine I know that I can't ask for anything besides that.

And as he kisses me again, I know that our happily ever after has just begun. And I can't wait to see what comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think about the story? Give me your feedback, so I can keep writing and improving.  
Hope to see you in my other's fics ;)


End file.
